<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corazones rotos by Buhonera_sh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348305">Corazones rotos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buhonera_sh/pseuds/Buhonera_sh'>Buhonera_sh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Homophobia, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buhonera_sh/pseuds/Buhonera_sh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-Quizás me lo tengo merecido- Murmuró el varón rubio</p><p>-Ludwig, todos hemos cometido errores...se lo que se siente ser despreciado por los demás. He hecho cosas malas y me temen, pero te tengo a ti y con eso estoy bien- Sonrió el más alto</p><p>-No me dejes Ivan, por favor enseñame a amar- Estiró su mano para sujetar la del ruso</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Germany/Russia (Hetalia), Greece/Turkey (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Corazones rotos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Contiene contenido +18<br/>Disculpenme si tengo algun error de redacción. <br/>Espero y les guste</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Era perfecto ¿no?, dos amantes en busca del amor, dos corazones lastimados intentando curarse juntos, cada uno con sonrisas fingidas hacía sus demás compañeros.</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>Los latidos de sus corazones palpitando al compás mientras sus miradas se conectaban, se sonrieron tristemente y sus ojos mostraron todas sus emociones comprimidas dentro de su ser.</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>Solo eran ellos dos en la habitación, los demás no valían la pena, se acercaron sin llamar la atención y rozaron sus manos en busca de consuelo.Tanto sufrimiento que compartían juntos, sus respiraciones chocaban y los demás comenzaron a observarles con rencor y miedo.</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>Alemania y Rusia juntos los países que habían desatados tantas catástrofes...</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Ludwig ¿porque nos miran así?- Pregunto el albino con sinceridad e inocencia</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Iván, ellos creen que haremos algo malo, juntos causaremos más muertes- Suspiro al terminar la frase y salió de la habitación algo desanimado.</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>Los demás países siempre les miraban mal, estaban cansado de esos prejuicios, sabían y les carcomía la culpa cada maldito día de su vida y los demás aún le guardaban rencor, como si ellos fueran unos santos...</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Iván</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b> salió detrás de el rubio tratando de frenarlo para volver, los murmullos y carcajadas dañaron más el pobre corazón de estos amantes.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Iván no me detengas..mejor sigueme- Murmuro el rubio mientras frenaba y sujetaba la mano de su contraparte</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Pero la reunión-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Vamos, para que seguir en un lugar donde no somos bienvenidos-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Y-yo esta bien- Dijo Iván el más alto mientras apretaba la mano del otro y caminaba en el gran pasillo</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Los dos salieron del gran edificio en silencio, caminaron aún tomados de las manos mientras la gente les miraba de forma despreciable, ignoraron esas miradas hasta llegar a una plaza tomaron asiento y miraron la pileta</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Ludwig ¿me puedes dar un abrazo?- Susurro el de ojos violeta mientras su piel pálida se teñía de un color rosa en sus mejillas</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Claro- Contestó el de ojos celestes mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de el albino</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>-Todo saldrá bien-Susurro mientras besaba la mejilla del Ruso</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Ludwig quiero volver a casa, no me siento bien-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Más tarde...quiero saber que paso en la reunión esperare a que salga alguno-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Sabes bien que no nos dirán nada-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Espero lo mejor-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Turquía..él podría decirnos hemos platicado y bueno pues nos llevamos bien- Murmuró el Ruso</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Bien...entendido, hablaremos con Sadiq-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Lud ¿cuando crees que dejarán de temerme?-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Iván..no lo se, pero no te preocupes yo no te temo-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-¿Acaso he hecho algo mal? Ya me disculpe por lo que hice, pero no sucede nada, me siento solo-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>El rubio miró al contrario quedando los dos de frente, sus narices se rozaban y sus miradas frías se conectaron, poco a poco sus rostros se acercaban hasta que acabaron en un ansiado y desesperado besó, Iván mordía el labio inferior del contrario mientras posaba sus brazos alrededor de la espalda ancha del alemán, y este guiaba al ruso en un beso más fogoso, su ágil lengua exploraba e incitaba al otro para hacer de este un beso más apasionado cosa que logró por unos instantes hasta que se separaron, sonrieron dulcemente mientras sus mejillas se encendían, después de todo ser ellos no era tan malo.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Lud</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> yo, yo </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>l-lo</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> siento- Decía el albino mientras miraba el suelo a avergonzado</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Ludwig</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> tan solo atino a reírse un poco y darle un corto besó al contrario dejándolo aún más sonrojado.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Escucharon varios gritos que consistían en insultos y rieron ya que sospechaban de quienes se trataba</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Maldito</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>perezoso-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Callate</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> anciano-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Y como en todo su esplendor se encontraba la pareja-dispareja que era conformada por </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Sadiq</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> y Heracles, casualmente estos iban directo a Iván y </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Ludwig</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> y cuando estuvieron a unos metros dejaron de discutir para mirar a los otros dos que habían dejado la reunión de imprevisto.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Ey</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> Iván ¿Estás bien? Dejaste la reunión de forma </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>apresurada-</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> Dijo el turco un poco preocupado</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-¿He? Si, si estoy bien solo estaba incómodo y eso-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Umm</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> yo creía que ustedes iban a estar en un motel- Musito el griego</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-¿¡Que!? ¡No! Claro que </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>no-</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> Respondió alterado el rubio</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-¡Heracles! No todos somos así, como </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>tú-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Oye</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>.. pero tú eres igual a </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>mi-</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> Contesto burlonamente el nombrado</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Iván tan solo reía sutilmente por la expresión furiosa que tenía el moreno.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-¿Que pasó en la reunión?- Preguntó serio </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Ludwig</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Ya</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> sabes lo mismo de siempre, Alfred siendo un idiota y discutiendo con Arthur y Francis- Respondió desinteresado el de antifaz</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Y trataron de hablar sobre la economía, pero sólo terminaron discutiendo y haciendo que todo se volviera más </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>tensó-</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> Bostezo y siguió hablando</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>-Eso me causo mucho sueño así que me dormí y luego este idiota me despertó- Dijo lo último señalando al contrario que se encontraba de brazos cruzados</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Vaya</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> y no se habló algo más..no dijeron algo de nosotros- Cuestiono mientras observaba al rubio que se encontraba a su lado</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Pues</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>..Alfred dijo cosas muy ofensivas, pero el es un idiota egoísta, no mide sus palabras- Contestó el moreno</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-El</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> dijo algo de "maricas" y que estaba feliz de que se hayan marchado de la reunión- Murmuró mientras su mirada verdosa viajaba por el lugar</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Uu</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> bueno gracias por..por </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>todo- Agradeció </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>el albino</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-No</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> se preocupen..hacen linda </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>pareja-</b>
  </em>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Sadiq</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> tengo sueño, ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Claro</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>gatito-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Fue lo último que escucharon ya que los otros se estaban alejando, se miraron y avanzaron sin decir ninguna palabra solo con la compañía del otro.</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>Siguieron así por largos minutos hasta que el albino temeroso abrió la boca</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Lud</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-Me</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> encantaría eso </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Vanya-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pasadas muchas horas Ludwig y Iván se encontraban en la casa del último puesto que así lo habían decidido</em>
</p><p>
  <em>+18</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>El albino miraba con deseo a su invitado pero se sentía demasiado tímido como para pedirle un beso y el contrario se dio cuenta de la mirada de anhelo y con una sonrisa dulce se sentó junto al otro en el amplio sillón que se encontraba frente a una chimenea, y como Rusia se caracteriza por ser un país muy frío debían de mantenerse calientes de alguna forma, aunque Ludwig no tan acostumbrado aún clima tan intenso como aquel comenzó a tiritar levemente y se aferró al otro en busca de calor, Iván le rodeó con sus largos brazos y le estrechó de forma suave</b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>El alemán besó al otro con sutileza y suavidad pasando sus manos frías por la gran chaqueta del ruso, jugó con los botones hasta que se decidió por explorar un poco más, debajo de esta se encontraba una delgada camiseta blanca la cual el rubio levantó revelando el abdomen plano y marcado.</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>El albino algo sonrojado por la acción tan repentina y atrevida del otro invirtió los papeles dejando al otro al descubierto, su pecho amplió y tonificado hizo que las mejillas pálidas tomarán un color carmesí, sus manos frías recorrieron el cuerpo con lujuria y a la vez timidez, el contrario tan solo disfrutaba de las caricias y suspiraba porque hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía amado de esta forma.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Las prendas esparcidas por el suelo y aquellos cuerpos fornidos inundados de placer hacían que la habitación fuera cálida y placentera, pues la vista de dos hombres besándose con pasión y aquellas manos traviesas tocando por doquier en busca de algún punto erógeno que dejara al otro babeando y a su merced, era un completo espectáculo para la vista.</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Una lucha interminable donde buscaban que el otro perdiera la cordura.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>El albino mantenía sus ojos cerrados por el placer que le brindaban, sus manos agarraban la nuca del rubio en busca de acercar su boca aún más a su cuello tan sensible, las mordidas y chupones que este le dejaba tan solo hacían que su cuerpo reaccionara a su toque provocando una prominente erección que rozaban la cintura del otro y le provocaba aún más placer, está aguardaba en la ropa interior esperando ser liberada o por lo menos atendida.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mientras el rubio atacaba ferozmente el cuello pálido dejando notables marcas que por lo menos serían tapadas por la característica </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>bufanda que siempre llevaba, que ocultaban algunas cicatrices y luego ocultarían las marcas de pasión.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-Lud</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>  L</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>-lud-</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>  Masculló el albino mientras intentaba apartar al otro</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-No</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b> me molestan tus cicatrices, no te preocupes..déjame cuidarte- Respondió cerca de su oído provocando que el otro sintiera un hormigueo que recorría su espalda.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Iván apartó al de ojos celestes y beso el ancho pecho de este mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a la altura de su ropa interior, sus dedos recorrieron el elástico mientras su otra mano tocaba a través de la tela, su boca comenzó a producir más saliva y sin esperar más bajo el bóxer y liberó la erección viendo como está se alzaba imponente, la ropa cayó al suelo y la boca de Iván hizo su trabajo, su lengua rosada lamía el glande con lentitud y sus ojos miraban las expresiones del otro, su propia ropa interior comenzó a mancharse por su líquido </b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>pre-seminal</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>El rubio tiraba el pelo del contrario mientras su boca se abría para dejar escapar gemidos, ver cómo la boca del otro se estiraba para recibir su miembro y como sus ojos tan hermosos se llenaban de lágrimas por el esfuerzo, tan solo aproximaban su "venida". Ludwig miró atentamente al otro mientras sacaba su erección de su boca y con su lengua recorría está como si fuera una paleta, aquello tan solo le seducía para tomar el control, las expresiones y acciones del Ruso hicieron que su cuerpo comenzará a prepararse para correrse y por esto tiró del otro más cerca y le penetró la boca hasta inundar esta misma de semen.</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>El Ruso intentaba respirar pero el miembro del contrario chocaba contra su garganta y le provocaba ganas de vomitar, se concentró en respirar por su nariz y mirar la expresión de Ludwig..era tan hermosa, sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas encendidas, su nariz un poco arrugada y su boca entreabierta que de vez en cuando se cerraba para mordisquear su labio inferior era un espectáculo de sensualidad, su mano instantáneamente bajo hasta su ropa interior y liberó su pene mientras se masturbaba para buscar su venida al compás que el otro.</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Y así ambos se corrieron uno en su propia mano y el otro derramándose por la garganta del contrario.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Las piernas de Ludwig se desestabilizaron y cayó arrodillado junto al otro que respiraba agitadamente, su mentón y su mano estaban manchados de semen y le daban un aspecto erótico que el rubio no pudo soportar. Le besó mientras le arrojaba sobre su espalda en la suave alfombra, sus cuerpos eran iluminados por el fuego de la chimenea, eran un desastre de semen y sudor..pero eso aún no acababa.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>El rubio tanteó la entrada del mayor y con el semen de su cuerpo le preparó, inserto el dedo índice lleno de líquido y comenzó a moverlo de forma circular aflojandolo para poder insertar otro más.</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>El albino al sentir ese dedo intruso en su interior se tensó pero la mirada dulce que le dedicaba el contrario lo tranquilizó, no era doloroso pero si algo incómodo, otro dedo se unió y soltó el aire que había mantenido en sus pulmones.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-Tranquilo</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> Iván, relájate- Dijo mientras insertaba el tercer y último dedo</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Este comenzó a respirar e intentó ignorar aquel ardor e incomodidad, el besó corto que le dio el menor logró su cometido, relajarle.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-Si</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> te lastimó </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>dime-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Y así Ludwig tanteó la entrada ya preparada del otro con su miembro que se encontraba deseoso de profanar aquel lugar, rompió el "anillo" y entró con lentitud, los quejidos y insultos que salieron de la boca del Ruso le hizo detenerse.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-D-duele-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-Relajate</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>, solo mírame no pienses en el </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>dolor-</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>-Pronto se sentirá bien-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Y así fue, lo que antes eran quejidos lastimeros se convirtieron en gemidos de placer que pedían a gritos más, cosa que el rubio obedeció animadamente mientras degustaba lo delicioso que era estar en ese interior tan estrecho y apretado, era una sensación única que solo le incitaba a entrar más profundamente y follarle toda la noche hasta que se sintiera exhausto, pero claramente ignoro ese pensamiento tan mordaz puesto que su compañero no aguantaría tanto tiempo haciendo aquella actividad.</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>Iván en cambio apenas y tenía pensamientos coherente pues aquello que entraba y salía de su cuerpo le distraía profundamente y le daba un placer inigualable, cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir como tocaba algo en su interior que simplemente le dejó cegado, su  espalda se tensó con cada golpe que recibía en ese lugar, de su boca tan solo salían gemido que rogaban por más, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la alfombra y su espalda se arqueaba, estaba cerca de culminar</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-I-iván qué esperas- Murmuró Ludwig mientras tocaba el miembro del contrario</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>En un par de minutos su vista se llenó de manchas y su cuerpo se tensó, mientras gritaba el nombre del contrario, llegó al éxtasis manchando su cuerpo y el de su pareja.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Ludwig al sentir el cuerpo del otro tensarse y tener espasmos se preparó para buscar su propia venida, siguió penetrando aquel lugar mientras el otro rogaba por más hasta que llegó con un gemido y gritando su nombre, la expresión del contrario le hizo moverse más rápido y al par de embestidas culminó dentro del otro pues no pudo soportar mucho, ya que la forma en que las paredes del albino le apretaban y como sonaba su nombre entre sus labios, le hicieron perder su cordura.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ambos agotados se aferraron al otro mientras intentaban respirar de forma normal.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">-</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">ich liebe dich-</span>
    </b>
  </em>
  <em> (te amo)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">-я люблю тебя- </span>
    </b>
  </em>
  <em>(te amo)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Si temo a mi futuro es porque conozco el pasado.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>